1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device.
2. Description of the. Related Art
It is known to join a flexible printed wiring board to a rigid substrate configuring a display panel or the like and attain electric connection to the outside. It is also possible to mount electronic components on the flexible printed wiring board.
JP 2006-140416 A discloses a flexible printed wiring board in which a slit is provided in a predetermined region near an electronic component mounting portion on the flexible printed wiring board to allow only a flexible portion other than the electronic component mounting portion to bend to thereby make it possible to reduce or eliminate bending stress applied to a solder fillet and prevent disconnection.
A flexible wiring board is connected to various electronic devices and used. For example, when the flexible wiring board is used in a display device, according to demands for a reduction in thickness and a reduction in size in recent years, the flexible e wiring board is sometimes provided to be bent. on the rear side of a display panel connected to the flexible wiring board.
In this way, although the flexible wiring board has flexibility and can be deformed, a joining portion to the display panel is fixed. Therefore, when the flexible wiring board is bent, stress tends to concentrate on a portion of the flexible wiring board overlapping an edge of the display panel.
Since wires in the flexible wiring board are more likely to be disconnected in the portion where the stress concentrates, the inventor considered it necessary to take measures against the disconnection and earnestly examined suppression of the likelihood of the disconnection of the wires in the flexible wiring board.